Dreaming Alongside
The Dreaming is a realm that is separate from, yet tied to, the terrestrial world. Created by the deams, fears, hopes, and desires of the first humans, it has exceeded its original dimensions and become a realm of infinite possibility. The place of origin of all things Fae , it had become somewhat alien territory to the commoners during the Interregnum. Since the Resurgence and the rediscovery of many Silver Paths, changelings are exploring the Near Dreaming more fully. A few intrepid adventurers even cast their lot to venture into the Far Dreaming and even the more perilous Deep Dreaming. The Sundering Before the Agricultural Revolution and the rise of early human civilization, there was no separation between the physical world, the Dreaming and the rest of the Otherworlds. Over a period lasting roughly from 1000 BC to 1200-1400 AD, the rift between the Dreaming and the terrestrial world increased. The Mists sprang into existence shortly after the Sundering began, obscuring and protecting the Fae realm from humankind- and vice versa. It was not until after the Shattering, however, and the rapid rise of banality that the Fae lost their ability to exist within the terrestrial world without taking up the Changeling Way. The Near Dreaming The Near Dreaming lies closest to the terrestrial world, overlapping it and even mimicking some of its features unless shaped into other forms by local rulers. This isn't always intentional; the personality, health, and nature of a holder or ruler affects those same attributes of their holding and the near dreaming which surrounds it. Compared to the terrestrial world, the Near Dreaming is far more vivid to all the senses. Colors are brighter, scents sharper, tastes more flavorful, the weather more extreme in either its temperance or severity. Even emotions seem to have more depth in the Near Dreaming. Anger burns like a living flame; joy spreads like pure sunshine, desire and the urge for romance stir more quickly and deeply. Every type of passion, from hatred to love, seems stronger and harder to control or contain. But the banality that leaks across the Mists into the Near Dreaming also temper it and allow for much greater physical and emotional stability than in the Dream realms beyond. Most freeholds can be accessed through both the Near Dreaming and the terrestrial world, enabling a changeling to enter through one realm and exit through the other. Most freeholds have at least one trod leading to another nearby freehold or other place of importance in the Near Dreaming. The time it takes to travel (on foot) from one place to another in the Near Dreaming via a trod or the Autumn World via a road is approximately the same. Just as cars and other modes of transportation for mortals, there are ways which changelings can use to speed up travel: Arts like Wayfarer to riding a chimerical steed or magic carpet. Silver Paths are also far more abundant in the Near Dreaming than beyond. Homesteads Homesteads are like freeholds, but they exist completely within the Near Dreaming. Most are the area of Near Dreaming directly around a hold. Fae with the Art of Dream-Craft can likewise create them elsewhere. Changelings who live primarily in the Near Dreaming versus the Autumn or a glade or a freehold are called Homesteaders. Category:Sundering Category:Homesteads Category:The Dreaming